DRAMAtical Murder Comics Anthology
The DRAMAtical Murder Comics Anthology (DRAMAtical Murder コミックアンソロジー) is an official comic book collection of comics based on the DRAMAtical Murder series, drawn by several artists. It was published by Ichijinsha in Japan on June 30, 2012."DRAMAtical Murder アンソロジー". Enterbrain. Retrieved March 24, 2014. A second volume of the same name was released on an unknown date. List of Artists *Hetareko (Part I: Midorijima Horror Story ~There is Someone Standing Behind You~) *Akaboshi Tatsumi (Part II: The Start of Something New) *Inukawa (Part III: Map of Our Future ~Midorijima Edition~) *Zenikata Taimu (Part IV: Dry Juice Redram) *Kyokugei Marino (Part V: Ousama Game) *Kitamiya Mitsuyuki (Part VI: Furry Creatures Are Typically Quite Cute) *Sanada Juan (All 4koma Comics) Comic Summaries Part I: Midorijima Horror Story ~There is Someone Standing Behind You~ Part II: The Start of Something New .... Part III: Map of Our Future ~Midorijima Edition~ Part IV: Dry Juice Redram Part V: Ousama Game Part VI: Furry Creatures Are Typically Quite Cute 4Koma Summaries This is Your Hobby?! : Ren detects a virus trying to invade his systems, naturally worrying his owner. All of a sudden, a small hat with bunny ears appears on Ren's head, and Aoba goes to punish Noiz for it, who asks him what gave away that he was the one doing this to the AllMate. Find the Allmates : Part 1: Aoba meets Noiz, who is missing the rabbit cubes on his clothes. When he asks him about it, Noiz bluntly answers that he hid all of them in his house and starts to run away, making Aoba run after him, while yelling that this is an invasion of privacy. : Part 2: After an exhausting day, Aoba heads to bed after some talking with his AllMate. Just as he lays down on his pillow, he realizes that it has been replaced by Noiz' rabbit cubes, which he promptly throws out of the window, while questioning why Noiz would seriously think he was not going to notice that. Perks of Being the Childhood BFF : Koujaku is rummaging through Aoba's room. As the latter comes home, he pretends he came to hang out, when in reality, he was looking for some of Aoba's hairs, which he managed to obtain in the end. His and His Circumstances : The members of Benishigure and Scratch are shown to admire and cheer for their team leaders, while all Noiz has are his rhyme rabbits. Aoba sums it up by saying that Noiz is basically forever alone, to which Clear agrees, resulting in Noiz saying that he is the same. Open Book : Feeling like Mizuki is not doing all too well, Aoba decides to give his friend a call and ask what is bothering him lately. However, he is greeted by Mizuki asking if he himself is alright, to which Aoba replies that the other is the one who is not alright. More Than Just a Cutie : Aoba's hair is once again threatened to be touched. In the last moment, Ren jumps in front of Aoba's head, to protect his hair. He calls that move his third function, the "Fluff-Fluff Barrier". True Face : Noiz and Koujaku are fighting, like usually, with Aoba watching from a safe distance. While the two of them are arguing about pointless matters, Aoba just quietly comments to himself that Koujaku is "everybody's bro", not minding their fight at all for some reason. See also *DRAMAtical Murder 4koma Anthology *DRAMAtical Murder Anthology (B's-LOG COMICS) *DRAMAtical Murder: The Animation References Category:Series Category:Media